White Kingdom
by SundataFlare
Summary: For Roxas, all he really wanted in life was his best friend Namine's love. But what happens when Roxas, Namine and their friends are thrown into a fairy tale, where Namine's a princess, Roxas is a knight and Sora...is a King! T for mild swearing RoxasXNamine SoraXKairi RikuXion
1. Chapter 1

"Once upon a time in a land far away...

There were three princesses born under the white kingdom. These princesses were all born unique and although twins, they were very different from one another..." Roxas spaced out from his teacher's lecture, okay so spacing out was a bit of an understatement but he had heard this story countless times, and he could likely tell it in his sleep. Instead he focussed on his best friend Namine, listening intently with her sky blue eyes focussed on the teacher her head propped on her delicate hands, half of her blonde hair falling over her shoulder as usual. She had her sketchbook out, though she had stopped doodling long ago.

Roxas, realizing now that he had been staring, looked back at the teacher a light shade of red covering his face. To busy himself from being lured in by his best friends beauty again, he instead glanced to his left, to find his twin brother Sora passing notes with his girlfriend Kairi. They had been best friends since before pre-school and had asked her out, no more like the chocolate haired boy declared his adoration for the redhead. He envied his carefree brother at times, wishing to have the courage to ask a girl out with ease. Sora looked at the paper Kairi handed him and almost burst out laughing, clamping his hand over his mouth to keep from doing so.

To avoid being involved in anything related with his brother, Roxas instead looked towards the front of the class, where Riku, another of his friends, was on his phone. 'Probably texting Xi.' Roxas thought, sighing as he realized that he was the only one of their friends who was single, besides Namine that is. Speaking of the blonde she had also stopped listening to the teacher and was now sketching something in her doodlebook, a small smile gracing her lips as he drew, another quality he loved about her. He sighed again, why was it that he had to fall in love with the most beautiful, smart, funny, amazing girl in the world?

"Roxas what were the names of the three princesses of the white kingdom?" The teacher asked, fully aware he was off in space. However she should have known better than that. Roxas could answer questions about that story all day if he wanted to. He had studied the topic since he was young, often speaking with his mother about the subject, considering she had coaxed him into first reading the tale with her.

"Princess Kairi, Namine, and Xion." He replied easily, twirling his pencil in his fingers as his teacher simply smiled knowingly and went back to teaching the topic. He had always wondered how Kairi, Namine and Xion, his friends, had been named after the white princesses, yet their parents knew nothing of the tale. He would know, he had asked them all for hours about how they had gotten the ideas for the names of their daughters. Their answers however were frustrating to Roxas, as they had only replied they knew.

Kairi, had been his brothers longest friends, and although they hadn't gotten along at first, being locked in the school gym closet in seventh grade had changed their entire relationship. Sora had immediately gotten the wrong idea, asking Roxas if he had a crush on her or vice-versa. He had been interrogated by his twin for hours on the subject. She was a fiery redhead with violet eyes that matched her personality. Kairi was stubborn, cheerful, and unpredictable.

Xion, and he had become friends instantly after spending an entire day with each other for a school project. At one point, the school had made rumors saying that they were madly in love with each other, but they had both shrugged it off, both knowing that the other had another person they wanted to be with. They just enjoyed the others company. Xion was a fragile looking girl with a strong heart, if angered, she could easily lash out on the person without thinking through it properly. She had black cropped hair, with ocean blue eyes.

Namine however, he liked to consider the most special to him. They had met during school two years ago in eighth grade and after saving her from humiliation by allowing her to borrow his jacket, they had become instant friends. But, it was when she had first hugged him on their way back from disney land, thanking him endlessly for taking her, that he had felt butterflies in his stomach. He had confided in Sora about it, and together they had come to the conclusion that he was in love.

Now they were Sophomores in High School, and he was still debating on whether she was in love with him or not. He was lost and there was no way he was going to risk their friendship over his own stupid feelings. The bell finally rang, signalling the end of the school day and as kids began heading out and conversing, he felt two small hands cover his face. A small giggle was heard from behind him, and he smirked. "Hello Nami, how are you this wonderful afternoon."

The giggling heightened as the hands disappeared and a soft voice replied, "Its going great, but actually...," he turned to face the blonde as she spoke sitting on the desk behind his, "I found this really cool book in my attic the other, but it's locked so the gang is all coming over to check it out and see if we can pick it! You'll come right?" The hope in her voice was almost irresistible and after all how could he possibly refuse her? However instead of saying that he looked as though he were thinking it over, and after a few moments, he nodded.

Slender arms found their way around his neck and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks, gulping as Namine engulfed him in a tender hug. He cracked a smile though and all too soon the warmth disappeared, leaving him feeling empty. Instead of pondering this emptiness though he packed his things, feeling excited over this locked book. Maybe something interesting would happen in Twilight Town for once.

A/N - Phew this is just chapter one, The other chapters will be longer, and hopefully I can post every saturday that seems fair right? Please Review if you liked it, critiques are welcome I need all the help I can get


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Recap: Slender arms found their way around his neck and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks, gulping as Namine engulfed him in a tender hug. He cracked a smile though and all too soon the warmth disappeared, leaving him feeling empty. Instead of pondering this emptiness though he packed his things, feeling excited over this locked book. Maybe something interesting would happen in Twilight Town for once.

Chapter 2: Our Story

To say trying to pick the lock on the book was frustrating would be an understatement. It was hair ripping, torturous waiting as everyone took turns trying to figure out the lock. Everyone being, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Axel, Demyx, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Xion, Roxas, and Namine. Kairi, who had been working for her father's shop as a part time locksmith since she was twelve, had been learning over the summer about the various types of locks and techniques to create and design them. However even the redhead was having difficulty with the piece of metal keeping the books secrets from them. "It's medieval!" She had cried almost throwing the lock, and book, out the window.

Now they all crowded over the large book, wondering where it had come from. Namine had asked her mother, but she had no idea either. Sora gently pried the book from Xion's hands, the small girl becoming furious with her incapability to pick the lock. Sora felt the lock in his hands, then with one quick flick the book, it soared through the air and hit the wall with a thump. The lock shattered and the pieces, upon landing on the floor seemed to release a purple gas and time seemed to freeze as the teens acknowledged that they had done it. One by one they approached the book, admiring the sleek black cover for the first time, and the purple binding on it.

There was no title or author on the book and when they opened the book, there was a mirror inside. Roxas watched as Namine stared into the mirror, trying to decipher the meaning of, when a bright white light engulfed her and she gasped dropping the book in the process. The bright light was blinding and Roxas felt himself reaching forward blindly trying to make sure that Namine was alright. When the light faded though, he found himself reaching toward air, Namine was gone. Kairi gasped looking around the room for her best friend. There was no trace of her in the room, but when Xion turned back and picked up the book she gasped.

There on the page was a young girl with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be looking at herself in a mirror, adjusting a crown atop her head. She wore a simple white sun dress with lace fringe at the bottom, as well as light blue sandals with yellow stars on the straps. Underneath the picture in bold letters written there now was "Princess Namine, heir of the white crown". There was silence for a long time, everyone looked at each other, until finally Hayner spoke what was on everyone's minds.

"What's on the next page?" Kairi sighed, and took the book from Xion, her hands lingered on the page for a few seconds, before she turned the page and again the room was engulfed in a burst of light. Kairi giggled as the light centered around her turning pink when her laughter bubbled and became louder. Next, the light became brighter and in the following seconds, Kairi also vanished, leaving a very disoriented group of friends behind.

"Kairi? Kairi!" Sora called, running to the book and staring at the page. However nothing was there. Sora turned back a page and exhaled in relief, while Roxas felt himself drawing closer to his twin, peeking over his shoulder not only to find Namine, but the redhead as well. Kairi had both her hands on Namine's shoulders and was smiling at her, dressed in a pink ball gown with a crown on. The picture was not the only thing altered though as the description had also been changed: "Princess Namine and Kairi, heir of the white and gold crowns". The group of friends all stared at the picture for what seemed like an eternity, when Xion spoke up.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" She asked.

"Should we call someone?" This time Olette spoke.

"Maybe that purple smoke caused hallucinations?" Hayner.

"So you're saying this is just our imaginations?" Riku, still skeptic about the situation.

They all stared at each other, until finally, Roxas stepped in, "I think we should try and go in after them." He decided, looking at the page of the book, "Obviously the book has something to do with our friends so we should help them."

"I agree with Roxas," Sora, who had been oddly quiet throughout the event decided to get his head together.

So that had settled it, one by one they looked to Roxas and agreed with the boy, then in the next minute, one by one, they were engulfed by the light, each a different color than the last. And after each and every transition into the book a page would either be completed or a new page would begin. Only Roxas and Sora remained, the two staring at each other until they both opened the book, and hoped for the best as a gold and silver light engulfed the two. The book dropped to the ground and flipped to the first page.


End file.
